Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness
by Iron Wood
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself caught up in a dream, but what happened to him to sleep so long? What happens when he wakes up? And who goes so far as to take one of the group for his own? You'll find out. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!
1. In the begining

**Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness**

Summary- Inuyasha gets rich while Kagome stays the same. Kagome's family gets killed in a car crash but they didn't find her brother body. She is forced to live with Inuyasha as long as she can. She constantly is in trouble at school and with Inuyasha's mom.

**Ch.1 Proposals**

Daniel (Inuyasha's mother)- What the hell did you do this time! This is the third time this week you've come home with a detention form!

Kagome- I know but I can't help it.

Daniel- To hell you can't! Trust me I'll make sure it!

Kagome- Yes mam.

Daniel leaves and Kagome heads upstairs into her room and starts her homework. She didn't get distracted once (usually she doses off). She started to write in her English journal and Daniel barges in (with no respect for privacy). Pulling her up she knocks her down and says "If you don't start you homework you'll be on the street! Remember I didn't take you in Inuyasha and Richie (Inuyasha's father) did and don't you forget it wench!" She leaves slamming the door shut and Inuyasha enters (with her permission)

Inuyasha- Hey are you ok?

Kagome- NO, no I'm not ok. I'm going home!

Inuyasha- But why. Why do you want to go home when there's no one there.

Kagome- Because I can't stand this kind of life! So get out! Get out so I can I can pack!

Inuyasha- All right, all right just don't blame me ok. I thought I was helping you but if you didn't like it that much you shuldda just said so.

Kagome- Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine.

Kagome pushes Inuyasha out the door, shuts it, and locks it so no one can get in. She starts packing her bags and secretly puts her bags in one of Inuyasha's cars. A few hours later she asks Inuyasha to take her home. He takes her home and she kisses him softly before running into her old home. She was glad to be in the old place again.

(While driving) Inuyasha- What's gotten into her. I understand that her parents are gone but ever since she stepped one foot into my house she's been acting weird…. Hey that looks like!

He hit's the breaks and does a 180 into the other lane and pulls in front of a small boy in ragged clothes. "Hey kid, ya need a lift" The child finally looked up to see who was driving the '68 Mustang. "Yes I do" the boy said shyly. He got in the car and Inuyasha took him to Kagome's house knowing he was Souta (Kagome's little brother)

Souta- What is this place?

Inuyasha- It's the Higaurashi Shrine.

Souta- It's a pretty big house.

Inuyasha- Yeah, and to believe that Kagome is the only one that lives here now… So are ya gonna go inside or not Souta.

Souta- How did you know my name?

Inuyasha- What! Don't you remember me!

Souta- No not really.

Inuyasha- I'm Inuyasha. Dog boy. The one who has a crush on your sister.

Souta- Wait! You're Inuyasha! So this whole time I've been riding with Kagome's boy friend and the richest guy in Asia!

Inuyasha- Yes now go in and tell your sister you're ok. Got it. (He nodded) Good. And tell your sister I said hi.

Souta runs into the house and gives his big sister a hug while Inuyasha peels out of her drive way. The next day Inuyasha didn't show up and everyone started to find out she was becoming poor and has no family. The whole day they teased and taunted her. Kikyo, whom had the school under her feet, never liked Kagome in the first place. She told the teachers if they ever saw her get beat up they couldn't do anything or she would have her parents fire them. And of course the teachers didn't do anything. Kagome went home and felt worse than usual. Souta, when he came home, noticed it right off but keep it to himself. The next day she was walking to school and hears an usual but familiar tune coming up behind her. She turned around and saw an orange stock car pull up along side of her..

Inuyasha- Need a ride?

Kagome- No I don't but thanks for the offer.

Inuyasha- You sure? It's a little cold to be walking around in a t-shirt.

Kagome- Maybe, if you promise not to skip school. Other wise I'll get right back out. And that's a threat I won't forget.

Inuyasha- What if I were to tell you what I think? What if I can prove that I'm worth the time? If you do believe me hop in a see for yourself.

Kagome- You can prove you're worth what time? What do you mean by that, huh?

Inuyasha- Hop in and I'll show **_if_** you're willing to skip school to find out.

Kagome- Ok, I'll skip school but only cause you sparked my curiosity…. I can't open the door!

Inuyasha- No, no, no, no, this is a race car you have to jump in through the window.

Kagome- What! I'm not going to jump through this fucking window in a million years!

Inuyasha- Fine I won't look then. It doesn't matter anyway I see panties all the time.

Kagome- Are you serious! That's just perverted!

Inuyasha- (sigh) One, it's my little sister. Two, it's no where close to how perverted Miroku does to every girl in the school!

Kagome- Well there's nothing… You have a little sister!

Inuyasha- Yes, she's the biggest paint in the neck and I swear she's a ho! Now do I have I get out of this car so you'll get in or what?

Kagome- Alright I'll get in but you'd better not tell anyone.

Inuyasha- I won't don't worry about it.

Kagome- One question.

Inuyasha- (sigh) What is it now?

Kagome- What's with the flag and the "General Lee" on the roof?

Inuyasha- It's the name of the car. The "01" on the side is the stock number.

Kagome- Ok, now lets get out of here before the school security shows up.

Kagome hops in the General Lee (the car) and they take off down I-1932. They finally reach Fuji park were Inuyasha and Kagome decided to have a picnic . They start eating and Kagome finally is starting to understand what he meant by "worth the time".

Inuyasha- Hey Kagome, could you pass the salad?  
Kagome- Sure. (hands him the salad) So Inuyasha how do you really feel about me.

Inuyasha- I was hoping you'd ask that question. Well I think you're beautiful, talented, and the closet friend I've ever had.

Kagome- Aw, that's so sweet.

Inuyasha- Kagome.. I don't know how to say this but… Well I guess it's that time of day and…

Kagome- What are you trying to say? Come on spit it out already!

Inuyasha- Well… (Gets down on one knee) Kagome will you marry me?

Kagome- (greatly stuttering) I, I, I don't know what to say. I just don't know, but how can I refuse? I guess but it's so soon. When and were will we get married?

Inuyasha- I've got the fastest car in all of Japan and the church isn't to far from here.

Kagome- But no one will be there.

Inuyasha- That's the whole idea.

I'm sorry but I must stop here. My hand is getting really cramped up over here. Remember Ch. 2 (Japan's Ultimate Wedding) will come as soon as I can get it. The wind trails Ch.3 will be up soon too. Thanks!

Take what you receive

Write

Thing

Tell

Turn wood into iron

Iron Wood


	2. The Weds Tragety

Out of the Darkness

Ch.2: The Weds Tragedy

No recaps on this story. Let's go strait into it. Mwahahahahahahahahahah!

Kagome- But why get married in secret? Why don't you want anyone to know?

Inuyasha- my parents would kill me, then kill you, then force us to get a divorce. I don't want that. Besides I can help you take care of Souta. Now come on we got to get to the church and do this thing before school ends.

Kagome- Right, I see. And Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Yeah?

Kagome- Thank you, you really worth every second. This is the best day of my life…… so far.

Inuyasha gives Kagome a thumbs up and they hop in the General Lee. He peels out of the parking lot and drifts onto the road. About two minutes later they hear sirens getting closer and a black car pulls up behind them. He pulls over cursing to himself multiple times.

Cop- What's the rush young man. Shouldn't you be in school mister Tashio?

Inuyasha- yeah, yeah I should, but I'm not feeling too well today and need some rest. I was going to the church and head straight home. If you don't believe me you can follow me to the church, but don't go in.

That's alright; I'll just let you off with a warning this time. Have a good day.

He gets in his car and radios dispatch.

Cop- Dispatch, I'll need an undercover unit to go to the Stingmans church and watch over a Mr. Inuyasha D. Tashio.

Dispatch- Ok, will do. Dispatch out.

Inuyasha- Well, that went pretty good. I'll bet they'll be watching us so we'd better be careful.

Kagome- I agree. We should get married in the parish room.

Inuyasha- right.

They take off and finally reach the church. They meet the pope in the parish's office. They go to the secret room in the parish hall.

Pope- I'm glad you all, meaning you two, decided to get married in private. I don't do many of these but they are my favorite. It's so much safer here than in a courtroom.

Inuyasha- Thanks, let's get this over with, I have to be home before 3:00.

A few hours later they come out of the church very happy and excited. The pope thought the wedding was so important he put it down on a church record. They went home, Inuyasha dropping off Kagome before taking off for his own home. When he got home he was confronted with his mother and father. They seemed very aggravated. When he looked at the clock he saw why. HE WAS 5 MINUTES LATE!

Inu's dad- Where have you been? Hmmmmm?

Inuyasha- I hit some traffic on the way back.

Daniel- Bullshit! I followed your car for a ½ mile! You took a detour route. And it looked to me like someone else was with you.

Inuyasha- I was dropping off a friend then I hit traffic, OK? Damn you people worry too much.

Inu's dad- Or maybe we don't worry enough! Who was riding with you in the car? Your friends can't be kept a secret forever you know. Now out with it!

Inuyasha- Kagome ok, I was giving her a lift.

Daniel- Well you can't be with Kagome then can you?

They start a family feud raising their voices until

Inu's dad- ENOUGH! I had it with the noise!

Daniel- (to herself) He started it.

Inu's dad- I'm tired of this. Daniel, if the boy doesn't have any friends, what will he be?

Daniel- Happy because he won't have to worry about anyone but himself.

Inu's dad- Well, he's going to keep being Kagome's friend.

Daniel- You can't do this! I won't let you!

Inu's dad- Well then, why don't you live in constant solitude for the rest of your life wench! Maybe then you'll feel his pain……… Get out. Get out of my house.

Daniel- Fine!

Daniel packs her bags and leaves leaving Inuyasha speechless. He had never seen that side of his father before. He was glad his mother left though, and he could some time away from the yelling and constant nagging in the house. He thanked his father and asked if he could visit Kagome. His father gladly accepted. On the way to her house though, he knowticed a black Mercedes' Benz following him from quite some time. HE figured it was his mother and ignored it. That was until it rammed into the back of his car several times. He got on the police station on his CB radio.

Inuyasha- Hey, anyone out there? This is Mr. Tashio comeback.

Cop- This unit 111 what do you need Mr. Tashio?

Inuyasha- There's a black Mercedes Benz following me and has ramming my car. I think this guy trying cause an accident.

Cop- I'll send a message to available units.

Inuyasha- Thanks.

Suddenly he feels a jerk and almost looses control. The black car finally pulls up on the orange car and rams the sides. It backed off for a bit, then Inuyasha sees everything spin quickly then hears the sound off crushing metal. He quickly passed out with the remaining sound of a siren in the distance. He woke in the hospital's emergency room. The first person he sees is Kagome, then his father enters quickly.

Inuyasha- (faintly) What in the sam hell happened?

Kagome-You were in an accident. The General is totaled, and (starts to cry) thank you're alive! I'd thought I lost you. They said you were dead when I came in.

Inuyasha- Damn it! That fucking bitch! I'm still here ain't I? Just stop crying please.

Inu's dad- What happened Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- I don't remember right off hand, but I saw a little black streak go by when my car spun out. I radioed the cops but no one came to help me.

Inu's dad- Your mother was arrested for aggravated assault. It happens the cop showed up as your car wiped out.

Kagome- I should know, it happened right in front of the shrine. They didn't let me ride with you here because they were afraid of the shock you'd get seeing me. They had to cut off the door to get to you. I thought they could open it but then I remembered that the doors were welded.

Inuyasha- Well as long as I'm still here it doesn't matter what happened to the car, right?

Inu's dad- I agree, now I think I'll leave you two alone.

Inuyasha- See ya later pops.

Inuyasha being a half demon recovered in no time at all. He was back on his feet after a few days. He and Kagome headed for the shrine where they looked at the scene of his accident. There still was a lot of clean up to do but it looked a lot better than it was. That's at least what Kagome said. He left Kagome at the shrine and walked to the junkyard on the way home. He looked at what was once his favorite car in the world. He slowly walked around it and frowned at every detail of what was his car. Now it was nothing but a junked motor and scrap metal. He slowly walked away thankful for his life. He finally got home and decided to sit down at the table and have a cup of tea. He sat down and saw his father at the other end happy to see him.

Inuyasha- I can't imagine the horror and worry I put you through dad.

Inu's dad- Well, I think maybe you should find another place to stay for now. Your mother was found innocent even with all the evidence being presented. You should pack tonight and go to a place where your mother won't find you. You can take my Mustang but you have to drive with all your lights off. I'll set a distraction here by turning all the mansion lights off. You can leave tonight when it dark.

Inuyasha- Well I know the perfect place then.

Inu's dad- Good, just stay low for a while, and don't go to school.

Inuyasha- Right.

Inuyasha drove off and like his father said all the mansion lights went off. He drove by the moonlight and finally reached his destination. The Higaurashi shrine.

End

Take what you receive

Write

Think

Tell

Turn wood into iron

Iron Wood


	3. Everlasting Love

Author: So what do you think so far Inny?

Inuyasha: Feh, it's alright, for human work. I still kinda sucks.

Author: Hey! That was mean. Don't make me kill you.

Inuyasha: Yeah right… Dammit I forgot you could do that!

Author: Ha beat you I have! Haha! -

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Inuyasha, me just like making my own mini series.

Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness.

Ch.3: Everlasting Love

Inuyasha: _'Is it my choice? What to do in life is up to me but should the rest be up to her? She's fragile and the last thing I need to do is break her since from now I'll be living there. But is it love or just an attraction? I'll find out sooner or later, but why do these questions appear now. What's their purpose? Is that why I'm here? To live without purpose?' _Why am I doing this now? What the hell is going on that these thoughts haunt my mind? It doesn't make any sense. I have a bad feeling about this.

He sped up to save time then he notice a pair of headlight glare in his back window. He then saw a searchlight come on, on the small car. It followed him then he notice some lights coming on, on the top of the car and heard sirens going off. He decided to keep his cool and try to ignore it. _'They can't pull me over.' _ He thought but then the small car dashed in front of him and he swerved to avoid it. _'Ok so they are trying to pull me over, but they're no match for this import.'_ He slammed on the gas and while the car was already going 40 the tires squealed at the sudden jolt of power from the motor. He quickly got way ahead of him and started to hit corners drifting on them at 90 mph. He quickly hid the car and the cop lost sight of him and he backed out going to the shrine. He later then pulled into the shrine driveway as quietly as possible as to not wake Kagome. He then quietly entered the house and joined Kagome in her queen sized bed. He was so tired he didn't even notice her clothes in a pile on the floor. He was in for a nasty surprise when he woke up. 6:30 showed up on the alarm clock. Inuyasha unsuspectingly woke up.

Inuyasha: Good morning. (Shakes Kagome a little bit) Come on get up Kags.

Kagome: (starts to sit up) What is it Inuyasha? (SCREAM)

Inuyasha: (Jaw drops) What the hell! Why didn't you tell me you had no clothes on!

Kagome: How'd the hell did you get in here! When did you get in here! And most of all why are you sleeping with me in MY BED!

Inuyasha: (Turns around in the bed) Just get dressed please! My mind has officially been scared for life. Why the hell did I come in here?

Kagome: (Gets dressed) I hope you're happy you got see me that way. Knowing you though, you're not proud of it.

Inuyasha: Hell no I'm not! But still please don't kill me.

Kagome: Go on? (Raises one eyebrow knowing what his comment would be)

Inuyasha: You're…….huge.

Kagome: Yeah well don't get to comfy in my bed. You won't be there every night. But anyway I'll let you slide……. THIS TIME, AND THIS TIME ONLY! Understand?

Inuyasha: gulp Yes. Have fun at school by the way.

Kagome: What do you mean by that. I'm not going to let you skip Inny, not even if my life depended on letting you.

Inuyasha: It's not like that. Really I want to go but my mother isn't on jail and I don't feel safe going out there, not while she's on the loose.

Kagome: I see. Then do you want me to stay home with you?

Inuyasha: Would you really do that fro me?

Kagome: Of course. I can't leave my poor, defenseless puppy home all alone.

Inuyasha: Awwwwwww, do you have to use puppy all the time?

Kagome: Yes I do my little pup. Besides I really don't really want to leave you home alone if your mother is really after you.

Inuyasha: Well I guess you can stay home, but Souta has to go.

Kagome: I'm not sure I should do that. I mean you're bigger than me and being home alone, even if you're my husband, I don't really trust you in the same room as me. I mean, I love you enough to go along but children have to wait.

Inuyasha: Uhhhhhhhhh… I wasn't thinking about that. Honest. But really he has to go or else he won't get the……… Mother fuckers I left the god damn car outside! If my mother sees that we're in big shit!

Kagome: (watches him go by) Wow, he knows how to cuss and swear? (I know he does it all the time but it's my story) That's a shock.

Inuyasha: (starts the car) Oh shit! (looks in his rear view mirror and sees his mothers car) I hope she doesn't notice. (her car passes without slowing down) That was close. (he pulls the car in the garage and goes back inside.)

Kagome: If you want you can go back to bed.

Inuyasha: I think I will since there's nothing else to do.

Kagome: Hey where are you going?

Inuyasha: I'm going into the guest bed.

Kagome: (blushes) You can join me in my bed if you want. I mean this time I'll have clothes on and I get lonely when I know someone is around.

Inuyasha: Alright, what ever you say.

He goes into her room and goes to bed. They both fall asleep side-by-side. A few hours later Souta wakes up just now realizing that he late. So he does his things he does every morning then goes into Kagome's room to find an interesting article of clothing and be on his way. He goes in her room and sneaks to her drawer as quietly as he could knowing his sister was still home and sleeping. What he didn't know is that a set of dog ears picked up the footsteps left behind by him.

Souta: (Opens drawer very quietly. Looks to see what pair of panties he would steal today. whispers to himself) Ah. I really like this pair.

Inuyasha: Hey, that's my job shrimp. (pulls him up by the shirt collar)

Souta: Oh… hey Inuyasha, when did you get here?

Inuyasha: well why are you going through my wife's pantie drawer?

Souta: Wife? (long pause) Oh my god, Kagome is your wife!

Inuyasha: That's right now give me her panties and get to school. I won't tell but you'd best go before Kagome wakes up.

Souta: Ok…. See ya later Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: See ya twerp.

He leaves for school and Inuyasha heads back into bed. Later that day, he woke up and noticed Kagome wasn't in bed and he was laying in a very odd position, for him anyway. He was then overwhelmed by Kagome's sent. He quickly shrugged it off and met Kagome and Souta at the dinner table. Souta looked pail to everyone, like he'd seen a ghost.

Inuyasha: What's the matter Souta?

Souta: Oh nothing.

Inuyasha: Ok suite yourself. Just tell me one thing. What are you trying to cover up?

Souta: Nothing much. Well not that's it's any of your business.

Inuyasha: Alright. _'What is he hiding? More so why is he hiding it? But it's kind of odd, the position I woke in. I've never slept like that. Maybe Souta knows something that I don't. Well what ever it is it can't be good if Souta is worried. But still it makes my wonder.'_

Kagome: Inu pup, do you want some food? By the way how does my little puppy feel since he wasn't home alone all by himself?

Inuyasha: I'm fine. And ya know, I'm kinda glad I'm YOUR little puppy.

Kagome: (kisses him) I hope this love never ends.

Inuyasha: (blushes and kisses her back) A never ending love? I think I could do that. And by the way, I've always loved you, since the very beginning.

Kagome: Thank you Inuyasha.

End.

_Take what you receive_

_Write _

_Think_

_Tell_

_Turn wood into iron_

_ Iron Wood _

(So what, can't a guy have a soft side. I hope you like it so far. But watch out this next chapter is goanna be a doosy. I already ran spell check don't worry people.)


	4. The Darkest Secrets Revealed!

Author: Other one down, a few more to go.

Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness

Ch.4: A Dark Secret Revealed!

Inuyasha-Hey Kagome?

Kagome- Yes, what is it?

Inuyasha- That's what I was about to ask.

Kagome- Oh, the food? It's potato…. and soup.

Inuyasha- Ok. At least I'll eat it. Another thing.

Kagome- What is it now? You'll have to talk fast we gotta eat ya know.

Inuyasha- Are hiding something?

Kagome- No, no, no, no, no! Why would you think that?

Inuyasha- Just wondering.

They all sat down and ate their food. Later that night they al went to bed, but Inuyasha (Being suspicious) sleep on the couch. Later the next day Inuyasha woke up Souta and drove him to school since it was raining outside. After that was done he dropped off his Mustang at a paint shop to get an new paint job. He took a Ford Taurus from the lot and drove home. He slowly walked into the house and saw Kagome in the kitchen cooking. Then he noticed she was only half dressed.

Inuyasha- coughs Would you like to get dressed?

Kagome- What are you talking…(looks down and yelps) Sorry Inny.

Inuyasha- Get dressed I'll cook breakfast.

Kagome- Alright.

Kagome goes and gets dressed and Inuyasha got to what he almost does best. COOKING! Kagome comes out and sits at the already set table.

Kagome- It smells great. (looks at the food in front of her) It looks good too.

Inuyasha- It's not that good.

Kagome- Are you kidding me. This shit is better than what I cook.

Inuyasha- Sorry but I have to say different.

Kagome- Just shut up.

Inuyasha- Alright. I won't argue with you then.

Kagome- Hell while we're on the subject of food, we need to get some more.

Inuyasha- I'll get some more after breakfast.

Kagome- That'll do.

When they finished, they headed out to the store. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice everyone he passed had to star at his car. He pulled in the parking lot and waited for Kagome to come back out. About half and hour later she comes out and puts the food in the car. They both took off and was having a good time. He then got a cell phone call, and he answers it.

Inuyasha- Hello

Voice- Hello Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- What the fuck? Who the hell is this?

Voice- Look out your back window.

Inuyasha- (looks and sees a woman in a blue Chevy truck with a gun out and pointed at him) What do you want?

Voice- Oh more that you expect. I'm not here to rob you, but to kill you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Why does that not surprise me?

Kagome- Who is it?

Inuyasha- Hush Kagome. I don't want you killed.

Voice- So you do have her with you. This makes it more interesting.

Inuyasha- How the fuck did you get this number?

Voice- I'll never tell. Oh shit a mother fuckin cop! I'll talk to you later.

Inuyasha- (hangs up) We gotta get to the shop.

Kagome- Why do we need to go to a shop?

Inuyasha- They can't get us if they don't know the car.

Kagome- Right.

Inuyasha pulls into the parking lot and hops out. He then pulls up to Kagome in his Mustang and took off the second she closed the door. He peeled out of the parking lot and took off down side streets. He took a lot of sharp turns at breakneck speeds. He then ended up behind the blue pick up the was trailing him earlier. He passed it and at that time the woman inside to aim and fired on the small sports car. He took another series of turns and noticed, before he hid the car, a small red sedan join the chase. When he had outsmarted the two criminals he quickly pulled in and ran in the house.

Inuyasha- What the hell did I do to them?

Kagome- I don't know, but you should get some rest. I'll see what I can do. _'Kouga found out. This is not good. And a bet Kikyo is helping him! I can't bare to see what happens if they find him. Just the though is enough to drive me to tears!'_

Inuyasha- I hope this doesn't do anything to us. I can't afford for someone to get hurt.

Kagome- Souta will be home soon, so you best go. I'll be fine by myself for one night. Besides what would happen if they found you? They would kill you then me then Souta! I can't have that.

Inuyasha- Like I said I won't argue. See ya tomorrow Kagome.

Kagome- (nods) Please let this be the last we see of them. Please god, I beg of you.

But it wasn't. About 2 months later Inuyasha was shot while being out side. About 2 months after that, Kouga and Kikyo were arrested and charged with aggravated assault and attempted homicide. That's when Inuyasha finally got release from the hospital. He returned home as if he was on a long vacation. He quickly notice something different about Kagome. She had gained plenty of WEIGHT. He didn't know what to do or say at first be decided that he would ask at dinnertime.

Inuyasha- (at the tdinner table) Hey Kagome?

Kagome- Hm? Yes Inny?

Inuyasha- I don't get it.

Kagome- Get what my little pup?

Inuyasha- How can a girl your size gain so much in such a short amount of time? And I know what you do when you're worried and it's not stuffing you face.

Kagome- _'This is not good. I was hoping he wouldn't ask or remember what I do. So this is it, the moment of real truth. This will see if he truly loves me.' _Well I was kinda hoping you wouldn't pop that question.

Inuyasha- Really, and why's that?

Kagome- (blushes and talks in a very small/shy voice) I'm…. pregnant.

Inuyasha- You said WHAT! Please tell me this is a joke!

Kagome- I'm sorry to disappoint you but it isn't.

Inuyasha- Great! Now you're gonna have a kid and our marriage isn't a secret anymore! How am I going to tell my dad all of this.

Kagome- You Never told him! This is just great!

Inuyasha- Kagome, promise me one thing.

Kagome- Yes, anything.

Inuyasha- Promise me you won't get rid of this child. It's better to raise it then to waist all that time and labor just to kill it before it's even born.

Kagome- So you're not mad? So you'll be there for it?

Inuyasha- No matter what, I'll be there. For the child and you. I guess I'm proud but I was hoping not to worry about this till later but, it's here now, no sense in ignoring it.

Kagome- Thank you Inuyasha. But we'll have to tell your father.

Inuyasha- We'll go tonight, when it gets dark.

Kagome- Well we won't have to wait long, it's almost dark already.

Inuyasha- Right, lets go now then.

Kagome joins Inuyasha at the Mustang and they drive to his father's house. His father heard the familiar roar of the '69 sports car and waits for his son to come in. Inuyasha and Kagome get out of the car and go in the house knowing that he would be waiting there for them. Inuyasha and Kagome take a seat across from the old man at his table.

Inuyasha- Hey pops.

Inu's dad- Hey Inuyasha, long time no see. How ya been?

Inuyasha- Well better that's for sure.

Inu's dad- (laughs) Well you haven't changed. Anyway what brings you way out here?

Inuyasha- A small problem, and a confession.

Inu's dad- Son, what on earth are you talking about?

Inuyasha- I never told you but I'm married to Kagome here.

Inu's dad- Well that just made my day. What else?

Inuyasha- Well I kinda will have a very… special present for you. In about 5 months.

Inu's dad- You said what? I didn't hear ya correctly I don't think. You said a SPECIAAL PRESENT?

Inuyasha- Yeah that's exactly what I said.

Inu's dad- I though I taught you better, but obviously I failed at that. Why the hell did you go and do such a stupid thing, huh? You Know better that to do that. You also know that it would fucking piss me off didn't you!

Kagome- Stop it! Stop it right now! Now I'll say this only once. It was not his fault. I did him, not him doing me! I did it while he was asleep that way he wouldn't notice. And if it were up to me I'd do it again. But it only took once. And you should be grateful, that it doesn't have to grow up with that bitch of a grandmother!

Inu's dad- I see. I'm sorry about that, but I can't allow this to happen again. You can have your child but be warned that another isn't to come about for a long time. Understand?

Kagome/Inuyasha- Yes sir we do.

Inu's dad- Good. (hears a car pull in and recognizes it as his wife's) You two have to hide now. She's here.

Kagome- Who?

Inuyasha- Mother. She's come looking for us. Come on Kagome I know a place to hide.

END

Take what you receive 

_Write _

_Think_

_Tell_

_Turn wood into iron_

_ Iron Wood _


	5. What is it Now?

Author: Dang I think testing this week has given my super brain powers.

Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness

Ch.5: What is it Now?

Inu's dad- Hurry now before she comes in. I don't need her to find you.

Inuyasha- Kagome will you hurry up!

Kagome- I'm right behind you.

Inuyasha- This is it, come on get in.

They both get in fast enough to hide right when Daniel walks in. She goes strait into the kitchen to confront her husband, which she knew was hiding something. She went up and talked to him in a very loud voice and demanded to know where Inuyasha was, since she couldn't find him by herself. He told her that he really didn't know but he said he was at a friend's. At that she quickly left and headed to the shrine. Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked out after hearing a loud squeal out side. They quickly went to the table and sat down.

Inuyasha- I'm sorry to say but the only person she'll find there is Souta…. Shit! If she finds Souta she'll take him hostage until she finds me! I gotta go after her.

Inu's dad- Wait! Take my new car. It was going to be your birthday present because I wanted my Mustang back, but you need it now more than I do.

Inuyasha- Thanks dad.

Inu's dad- You have to go through the window.

Inuyasha- Ok. (to himself) It's another race car.

Inuyasha got into his new car and Kagome suddenly hopped in as he started it up. He then took off after the little black Mercedes Benz. He took a corner very sharply and noticed the sudden drift at the turn of the wheel. He soon caught up to her as she noticed she was being followed. She sped up but he keep on tail and very close to it. He then saw a strait away to the side that lead over the road and he took it. When he got to the end of it he suddenly stopped and heard the squeal of the tires on his side, and his mother stopped her car.

She quickly got out of her car and she felt the impact of a strong force hitting her and tackling her to the ground. The second she turned around she was met by an angry, dark face. Inuyasha pulled her off the ground and shoved her in her car. She caught a small glimpse of silver hair in her headlights but was too scared to notice. She quickly turned around and took off for her husband's house and Inuyasha and Kagome headed home. Once there they quickly entered to make sure everything was in place. It was, and that night they didn't get much sleep. The next day, however, they were up and about wondering what would come their way. Inuyasha quickly picked up the sound of a car pulling in the driveway. He told Kagome, and Souta to hide while looking out the window at his mother. She enters the home.

Inuyasha- What do you think you're doing?

Daniel- (startled) How did you know I was here… INUYASHA!

Inuyasha- I had a feeling and my ears told me.

Daniel- Why you, I will make sure you burn in hell.

Inuyasha- You kill me then you kill a hard working father. And I just got my job last week. I took today off knowing you'd be here.

Daniel- You said what…. Well then, all the more reason to kill you. (pulls out a gun)

Inuyasha- I though as much. (uses him speed and knocks her out of the house. He then knocked the gun away from her)

Daniel- Damn. (she heads for her car and drives off)

Inuyasha- You two can come out now, she's gone.

Kagome- (peers out) Are you sure?

Inuyasha- Yeah I'm sure.

Souta- Man. Hey just how many people are after you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- One too many for me.

Souta- But why? Why would someone want to kill you?

Inuyasha- Because I got her in trouble. Because I protected Kagome, when she had nothing to live off of. I hate the bitch.

Kagome- I'm sorry I've gotten you into so much trouble. I just feel so bad for some of the things I've done, especially to you.

Inuyasha- Don't worry about it. I can handle myself. It's not that bad really, at least I get to be with you.

Kagome- Inuyasha.

Souta- Ok, I'm lost here. Please tell me why you two are acting so lovy-dovy all of a sudden?

Inuyasha- What, am I not allowed to love my wife?

Souta- Well I guess you're allowed, but it ya know it's my sister I have to be somewhat protective of her.

Inuyasha- Don't worry, she's good with me squirt.

The next day he went out to see what he was driving the next day. To his surprise he saw an orange Dodge Charger. _"So I finally get the General Lee back." _He didn't see this coming but he didn't complain. He headed off for work, not knowing he was this weeks charity case. But this was a different charity. It was his death charity and his mother was ready for anything he had in store for her. She need a better way to get him though. But her only question was how the hell would she get him out of work. Her plan so far was perfect except for one thing, getting rid of the girl. But then she had it all planned out. She would use what she could get her hands on easiest and get rid of them both at the same time. It was perfect. But first Inuyasha had t get into work.

(People mainly spoonboy I felt the need to cut this chapter short due to the next chapters topic. So in terms I will make sure that all is accounted for in Ch.6. Please review. I need more ideas and personal thoughts from you pathetic people not you spoonboy.)

_Take what you receive_

_Write_

_Think_

_Tell_

_Turn wood into iron_

_ Iron Wood _


	6. Daniels evil plan, Foiled or not?

Author: I'm sorry if I disappointed you with the last chapter but this chapter is all about the major plans of Inuyasha's deranged mother, Daniel.

Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness

Ch.6: Daniels evil plan, Foiled or not?

Inuyasha was wondering about Kagome, and smiled every time he saw her in his mind. His job was going good, then he then got a phone call (on his cell phone).

Inuyasha- Hello?

Daniel- Hello Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Mother! What is the samn hell do you want?

Daniel- Well I really want you dead but I can't do that just yet. If I do it would be to obvious that I was the pursuer. Beside I'm not quite done thinking about how you should die yet. And if one doesn't know how to do it right, they get caught.

Inuyasha- You should just crawl in a hole and die, bitch! After that you can tell me how hell is cause I'm not going to join you down there.

Daniel- Well no matter what you say, you'll join me in hell.

The next few days Daniel calls him always at work and makes him angrier every time she does. One day she said she'd come to see him work, but then remembered she had to stay her distance unless she wanted to get arrested. Meanwhile, Kagome's big day was drawing closer, and closer. She counts the days as they go bye. Of course she and Inuyasha can't wait until the baby comes but it still won't be for a little while. With in the next few weeks he stopped answering his phone and eventually blocked the number. This overjoyed is evil mother as she starts to get ready for her plan. The message was really clear to those suspecting it, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice that she will soon hold his life in her hands. Then, she stopped calling. Inuyasha thought it wasn't any thing serious. Until one day…. He came home and there was a note on the fridge. This was unusual for Kagome. The note said _'Thos is your last warning. This time I've got you and you won't get what you need back for a while.'_

Inuyasha- That dirty BITCH!

Souta- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, this lady came in a….

Inuyasha- I already know, Souta.

Souta- What do we do?

Inuyasha- The only thing we can do, try and get her back.

Souta- How do we do that?

Inuyasha- We do what we always do, make it look like we don't care. If we do that then she won't see the point in killing Kagome because she won't be able to torture us with her death.

Souta- Why didn't I think of that? Better yet why didn't I know?

Inuyasha- Well maybe you forgot to think because you were panicking so much.

Souta- But what do we do exactly.

Inuyasha- Stay here Souta.

Inuyasha go out and drives to an alleyway that his mother described to him over the phone. There he saw his mother with a gun aimed at her head, at point blank range. He wasn't sure if she noticed he had showed up. Instead of heading over and trying to talk to her he hid behind a dumpster nearby. And watched from a safe distance.

Daniel- Your family better show up soon. Cause if they don't come I'll waist you right here, and when I do that they can clean up the remains. Time's running out too.

Kagome- I don't get it. Why did you go through all the trouble of kidnapping me if Inuyasha is the one you're after! Why would you do that?

Daniel- So I can kill him you stupid girl. Once he's outta the way it'll be your turn. I can't let a child of his live.

Kagome- But why get me? Why not get Souta or try and kill his father? Why did you choose to kidnap me instead of doin something else?

Daniel- Cause I wanted him to come by himself, and when he shows up you'll be the first to parish.

The two keep arguing until Daniel finally started to get annoyed. She then looked at her Watch and said some thing quietly, but Inuyasha heard it. The she started to pull the trigger and blood went all over the ground, walls, and Kagome.

Kagome- (in shock) Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- You stupid girl, always getting in trouble.

Daniel- (shoots him a few more times) Die you son of a bitch!

Inuyasha- Then that makes you the bitch! (he spreads his claws and easily killed his mother. But is shot again, this time the bullet hit its mark.)

Kagome- Inuyasha….. Inuyasha, no. This can't be. Inuyasha, INUYASHA!

Inuyasha- Damn that wench. (passes out)

Kagome- This can't be real. Some one help please, someone.

Someone walking by heard the small pleas for help, and calls the cops. Within less then five minutes the police, fire, and medical squads were crawly all over the place. They quickly too Inuyasha, Kagome, and the already dead Daniel to the hospital. They check Kagome and see she's Ok. They put Inuyasha under critical condition. And of course pronounced Daniel dead. That's just their luck but no one was killed but Daniel. They were grateful to still have their lives. They quickly tried to get Inuyasha's body stable again and he starts to regain consciousness. When he does Kagome was right there to greet him. But not knowing what happened didn't stay awake to long. The next few days were some of the worst days for Kagome as Inuyasha constantly switched from stable to unstable. But a few weeks later he was released from the hospital. A few weeks after that Kagome went into Labor, and Inuyasha was the first and only one who dared to be by her. The day was long and painful for the young girl but finally the baby started to appear. I came out a like all babies should as it's tiny head was set free of it's mothers body. The small child was finally set free after another 20 minutes or so. But the name remains undetermined for now of course. The baby had light grey hair, deep grayish blue eyes, little fangs and claws, and a small furry tail. This was all Inuyasha's and Kagome's features kinda mixed together. But then the doctor said it was girl. They still having trouble said it looked like it was mocking them. They then decided to call it Makida. Since they couldn't think of anything else good for the small child. It was soon decided by the doctor that they be released early since the child was in the best health ever seen by the doctors. When they got home Souta decided to crow the poor thing and tease the small creature, which he found out wasn't a good idea. The tiny child lay there, not squealing or crying for food which was strange to Kagome but Inuyasha was Accustom to it. He remembered his brother telling him that it wasn't like he was even there after he was born.

Inuyasha- Hey Kagome? What do ya want for dinner? I was something big to celebrate Little Makida.

Kagome- Do what ever you feel like cooking. It really doesn't matter to me as long as we keep the little one around. We can't leave her alone or else someone might swipe her.

Inuyasha- Well I'll get to cooking then.

This is just the beginning of their lives together. But so far they seem comfortable with what they got. They both have many more adventures to come before them and of course the new ultimate evil has been released, the infamous Naraku. But that is for another time.

End

(Ok this may seem like the end but, it's way to happy for me end here. There must be more tragedy, suspense ya know. Hey if you keep reading and REVIEWING! I'll keep writing. Besides who likes a short story? Me- no, but maybe you do. But who cares!)

_Take what you receive_

_Write_

_Think_

_Tell_

_Turn wood into iron_

_ Iron Wood _


	7. The newest deaths, rise of Naraku

Author: Well what can I say, besides that right now there are too many things I can make up at random. I still can't believe how much I've completed on this story! It's so cool!

Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness

Ch.7: The newest deaths, the rise of Naraku

The one day that they thought would be almost perfect to go outside, was the day they met Naraku. Of course Inuyasha had a bad feeling about this guy, but barely remembering him from the neighborhood he used to live in. It was on this day that their lives turned around for the worst, again.

Naraku- Inuyasha, you have a fine young woman as your truly beloved… But I think I'll take her from here. She reminds me of someone and I need some comfort since her death.

Inuyasha- Kagome get back. (he said in a low hushed, tone) It's you again… I though I killed you, you sick bastard.

Kagome- Inuyasha, he's starting to scare me.

Naraku- (Evil laugh) As I used to say everyday… Die Inuyasha!

Naraku attacked so quickly Inuyasha had no time to react and was knocked off his feet instantly. He got back up and got in front of Kagome and drew his sword. Naraku, knowing the weak point would be his kin, attacked Makida. He quickly jumped in front of the small infant and used his wind scar against him. Naraku, right in the path, disintegrated by the blast but the quickly reappeared in front of Kagome. The black figure was quickly brought down by one of Kagome's sacred arrows. He withdrew from his attack and make a hasty escape.

Inuyasha- Are you and Makida alright?

Kagome- We're fine really. I was glad you had that feeling. I guess it saved our lives, but isn't that the same guy who tried to steel the sacred jewel from me?

Inuyasha- Yeah that was him, thank god he's gone for now though. But now he knows that we have a child so he'll find a way to use that against us. But I won't let him get to either of you and that's a promise.

Kagome- I can't believe that we got tricked so easily. But why didn't we pick it up before? I mean it should have been clear but somehow I didn't even know. Maybe we should go find Miroku and Sango, maybe they can help us.

Inuyasha- I hope you're right and that he can't get to Makida while we're off guard. We just got to make sure that he's not around wherever we go from now on.

Kagome – Right and I'll make sure that everyone is around to make sure nothing really bad happens to anyone.

They head home and take little Makida to Sango's house, knowing, Naraku would try and get into their house and take their baby girl away from them. But when he got home he notice that the place was trashed and he had no doubt that Naraku did it to tell him he was not pleased he couldn't find Makida anywhere. He wanted to make sure that Naraku wouldn't be too much of a problem so he set off to find him with Kagome right behind him. He quickly noticed Naraku walking around in his little disguise. But what he didn't know was he was falling right into a trap.

Inuyasha- NARAKU! (draws sword and attacks Naraku)

Naraku- Fool you shouldn't reveal you attack to your opponent. (he strikes Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- (can't move) What the hell is this shit! Why can't I fucking move!

Kagome- Inuyasha watch out, behind you!

Inuyasha- (looks and blocks MOST of Naraku's attack and getting away with a bad cut on his arm) Feh, you'll have to do better than that Naraku.

Naraku- That's my intentions.

Naraku attacks Inuyasha with enough speed to not allow him to get his weapon up, and hits him through the gut. Inuyasha takes the hit and starts to cough blood, knowing he could kill him here and now he attacked Naraku with his wind scar at point blank. Naraku disintegrated again and appeared before the hanyou ready to sleigh him. Inuyasha got ready for the attack but then is struck in the face and almost killed by the horrible miasma. He started to black out and could hear Kagome's voice calling him but it was very soft instead of her screaming his name. he then started to come to his senses and realize where he was.

End.

Author: I need this chapter to be really short too to fit this story together right. Will update real soon promise!

_Take what you receive_

_Write _

_Think_

_Tell_

_Turn wood into iron_

_ Iron Wood _


	8. See the truth shortened title

Author: Like I said. The second you start to read this chapter, you'll understand why I cut the last chapter so short.

Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness

Ch.8: Awaken from the slumber, and see the truth

He slowly started to come to, when he heard Kagome's soft voice humming. She was more energetic then usual. He slowly started to sit up when she noticed his barely opened eyes. She quickly ran over beside the bed he was sleeping in, and sat down embracing him in her tiny arms. He was confused to what was going on but didn't pay much attention. He just sat there enjoying the warmth of his girlfriend's body. But then a new scent followed across his nose. He didn't know who's it was but it was somehow familiar.

Inuyasha- Kagome…. What the hell is going on?

Kagome- (starts to cry) I thought you were going to die Inuyasha… You shouldn't scare me like that.

Inuyasha- What the hell are you talking about? How did I scare you?

Kagome- It's too long a story to explain but for right now lie down. I'll see if I can get you a cup of tea.

Inuyasha- Alright, and Kagome? What this new scent?

Kagome- (gives confused face) What new scent? Ummm… OH! You'll see Inuyasha.

She happily skipped away to get some tea, leaving Inuyasha confused and with a lot of questions to ask. He just lay there half asleep wondering what the new scent was and where it was coming from. He had to know but he couldn't find the strength to get up. He noticed then he was not at home but in a small white room surrounded by people in white trench coats. He then realized he was a hospital. He cringed at the thought and cringed even more when he moved to his side. It ached in pain and he didn't know what to do, but he stayed there knowing not to move. Kagome then walked in and noticed Inuyasha was in pain and that he had moved to his side. She smiled sweetly at him and put him back onto his back and handed him the cup. He was still sniffing the air when he sniffed Kagome's breast by accident, and he got slapped for this effort.

Kagome- What the hell do you think you're doing? (she said in an annoyed tone)

Inuyasha- Trying to find out this new scent. Sorry, didn't mean to get to personal. I was just following where the scent was coming from that's all.

Kagome- Well you know better that do something like that in a place like this. By the way, they'll let you out soon as soon as those bones get healed. It's hard to believe it's been four months since you got hit by that truck. It feels like only yesterday.

Inuyasha- Wait I got hit by a truck?

Kagome- Yeah, don't you remember? I mean it was pretty hard for me to not remember.

Inuyasha- So I wasn't killed by Naraku? So I was hit by a truck?

Kagome- Yes you hit by a truck… A semi if you want to be specific about it. At first the driver and I thought you were dead on impact. So I'm glad you're finally out of your coma. It was really starting to worry me. I thought you were brain dead.

Inuyasha- Well I'm here. But still, where did all that come from… Was it all a dream?

Kagome- Inny…. What are you talking about? I don't quit understand what you're getting at. Please tell me.

Inuyasha- Well I was rich and your family… they were killed. Except Souta and he wasn't in the best shape when I found him. You were living with me and was always getting in trouble with my mother. But my father was there to protect you, and me of course. But she got kicked out and she got back at me by knocking me off the road in the orange stock car.

Kagome- Wait a second. Your mother and father were in the dream? I thought they're dead.

Inuyasha- They are… but they weren't in this dream… At least I think it was a dream, but it was so realistic I could feel and smell and everything. It was like I was there.

Kagome- Well you should rest and heal so you can go home soon. Well back to the feudal era at least.

Inuyasha- Well, this place isn't the most comfortable to be in. So, I think I'll go now.

Kagome- But you can't, if you do you'll open your wounds again, not even half-demons can recover so quickly. Especially after being hit by at truck at 65 miles and hour.

Inuyasha- I can't stand places like this. There's too much blood and other stuff that drives my senses wild. I have to leave now or I'll kill myself.

He got up quickly ignoring the pain shooting through his body. Kagome tried to get him to lie down but by the time she told him, he already jumped out the window and headed for the well. Kagome when into her room at the house before leaving to go after Inuyasha, and try and get him to settle down. She quickly went down the well only to be met by Miroku and Sango. They quickly got Kagome to sit down and she gets a little nervous. She quickly sits down with her friends and puts the blanket she had aside.

Sango- Well I haven't seen you in a while Kagome. How have you been?

Kagome- I've been fine, but I need some rest from the time I had Makida.

Sango- You mean to say you had a baby!  
Kagome- Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out.

Sango- Does Inuyasha know? Please tell me he knows.

Kagome- KNOW, he didn't even know I fucked him!

Sango- How do you fuck a man.

Miroku- The woman gets on top of the man and does all the work for him.

Sango- How do you know this?

Miroku- Do remember, my sensei did teach me a lot.

Kagome- Well I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I did it while he was asleep. (notice that that happened in his dream) I thought it was the only way I could get anything out of the poor guy and I forgot my peek fertility was in that week. I didn't expect the baby so quickly though.

Sango- Usually half-demon and demon babies develop faster than human babies.

Kagome- Well that's just what I needed to know. Anyways, I plan to tell Inuyasha as soon as I can and as soon as he's well enough to take care of the kid.

Sango- Why can't he take care of her now? Assuming it's a girl by her name.

Kagome- (shakes her head) She's a girl. And Inuyasha got hit by a semi a few months ago and he's been in a coma until a few hours ago. Then he took off out of the hospital and he hasn't had enough time to heal.

Sango- That sound s troubling. IO hope he's alright.

Kagome- I think went to Kiedes village, and hoping she'll help him heal.

Miroku- Then you should get going to make sure he's alright. He could be dying as we speak.

Kagome- Right, I'd better get going…. And I'm taking Makida with me.

Kagome took off to find Inuyasha. When she got to Kiede's hut she saw Inuyasha sleeping on the floor. She quickly put her baby down and went over to Inuyasha to make sure he was alright. He barely opened his eyes and right off, noticed the scent he was curious about earlier. He looked at Kagome then looked over at a blanket. He noticed that the blanket was around something small and he began to wonder.

End

Author: I made this a regular length chapter because I've had too many short chapters. I'm glad to see that you are so supportive Steam Boy. That you for your reviews people. Or person?

_Take what you receive_

_Write_

_Think_

_Tell_

_Turn wood into iron_

_ Iron Wood _


	9. Fall into the Darkness

Author: This chapter is gonna be so sad. I feel overcome just typing it.

Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness

Ch.9: The secret revealed, fall into the darkness

Inuyasha: That thing… What is it?

Kagome: Don't worry about it now; I'm just glad you're alright.

Inuyasha: Kagome, you've been keeping this a secret from me for long enough. Now, just tell me what it is. Please?

Kagome: Not yet. You're not in good enough condition to be worrying about it. Just wait till you're better, ok?

Inuyasha: (gives evil glare) You _CAN'T_ keep it a secret forever. Sooner or later, I'll find out what it is.

Kagome: Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we? Till then I'll be in my time, so rest up while you can, Inuyasha. And _DON'T _follow me.

Kagome picks up the object and walks off towards the well. Kiede sat next to Inuyasha to see the expression on his face. He looked saddened and confused at the young girl taking off when she knew he needed her most. She quickly saw the stew she was cooking was done, and gave some to Inuyasha. He smiled at the old woman's attempt to cheer him up. "Thank you" he said after a while.

In the mean time, Kagome was almost to the well when a familiar aura came upon her. She looked around to see who it was.

Shesshomaru: So it was you I smelt. And Inuyasha isn't around, perfect.

Kagome: What the fuck do you want?

Shesshomaru: (gives an evil grin) To slay my little brother's whench. Once you're out of my way it will be even easier to kill Inuyasha. In other words, he'll be to hurt over your loss to put up a fight!

Kagome: Damn you! Why can't you just leave us alone!

Shesshomaru: Because he's a disgrace to the Dog Demon clan!

Once he said this, Shesshomaru lunged at Kagome with blinding speed, grazing her cheek as he passed. The warm sting of her blood put her in the defensive. She quickly pulled out her bow and arrow and quickly shot. She struck the demon lord, and in sheer anger, he attacked again. This time the two powers collided, leaving a cloud of dust behind. There was some other sound and movement but the clouds where too think to see anything serious.

Sango, not far away, saw the huge smoke cloud and came to investigate. She stood and paused hoping to see something emerge from the smoke. She did… But it was only Shesshomaru. She only stood there thinking of what to say.

Sango: (after a while) Shesshomaru! It figures… What the hell are you doing here!

Shesshomaru: Humph! I did what I came here to do. I have no business with you, so be gone you foolish human.

Sango: Yeah, and what's that suppose to mean? Whose life was it this time? You sure seem confident since all of a sudden I'm no threat.

Shesshomaru: If you must know, look for yourself, girl.

Sango looked over and saw a small figure with red all over it. 'Blood' She thought as she looked at the small thing in the distance.

Sango: Who was it, tell me.

Shesshomaru: Why do you worry so much? It was no more than a pest I needed to take care of.

Sango: (gives a very worried expression) Was it Inuyasha?

Shesshomaru: No… But he's next in line to be delt with. Figure it out yourself, you mange human. Good day.

He gave an evil laugh as he walked slowly away. Sango stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do. Sango then looked at the corpse in the distance and saw white and green mixed with the blood. 'Oh my god' She thought as she ran up to her fallen friend. She looked all over her for a sign of life, but lost the hope when she looked into her blank eyes. She knew she was lost, but the trick was telling that to the love of her life, Inuyasha. She feared what would happen to him when she gave him such news. She also knew when she told him, it would worsen his condition. In the distance Miroku called to Sango, noticing Shesshomaru was sp pleased with himself. He got close enough to her any word she spoke, then she broke the silenece.

Sango: (softly) I was too late.

Miroku: What do you mean?  
Sango: Look at what he did to her. That basterd!

Miroku: This is bad. This is really, really bad. So that's why Shesshomaru was so pleased with himself. Poor Kagome.

Sango: Well, right now she's better off than we are. She can't tell Inuyasha. But, how can we tell him without breaking him. There's no way we could do that.

Miroku: I can only imagine his reaction… Poor guy. He'll be so crushed.

Sango: Yeah. I just hope I won't hurt his feelings too much.

Miroku: Why do you have to tell him?  
Sango: Because he probily wouldn't believe you, Miroku. He'd think it was one of your lecherous jokes.

Miroku: Right, I forgot about his view. Anyway I'll start digging a hole to act as her resting sight.

Sango headed to the village, while Miroku started digging Kagome's grave. Sango knew jest where to find him, and when she did, he was asleep. She smile gently at this, it wasn't often he was asleep. She sat down next to him, and gently stroked his cheek. Inuyasha, feeling her soft skin on his cheek, sleepishly woke up.

Inuyasha: What do you want now Sango?

Sango: There's something very important I have to tell you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I'm too tired Sango, can't it wait?  
Sango: I'm afraid not. Inuyasha, something just came up, and it's very bad.

Inuyasha: (quickly got up) What is it? Is it about Kagome? Tell me!  
Sango: Unfortunately, yes. Inuyasha, she's… she… she's gone. Shesshomaru killed her, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for her Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No… It can't be true, it just can't be.

Sango: (embraces him) I wish it wasn't true as well, but it is Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I really didn't want it to happen, or have to tell you this. I had no other choice. Now come on.

Sango took off with Inuyasha to where Kagome was to be buried. The whole was ready for Kagome, and Inuyasha did nothing but sob the whole time. He found the courage to pound the soft dirt to make sure that it was complete. Sango and Miroku got a rock and Sango engraved her name, while Miroku chanted for her soul to go to heaven. Then Inuyasha started to walk away but pauses when he sees the object wrapped in the blanket again. He gently picked it up and started to remove the blanket. A small dog ear popped out and almost knocked Inuyasha over. Sango came over to see what Inuyasha was doing. He then uncovered the whole thing.

Inuyasha: OH MY FUCKING GOD!  
Sango: What is it? Hmmm? (looks at the baby) WHAT THE HELL!

Inuyasha: (shakes as he talks) This child. This is what she tried so desperately to protect from me?

Sango: (in a loving tone) She never told you, did she? This is your child Inuyasha, this is why she didn't want you to know right now. She didn't want the extra stress on your body.

Inuyasha: This is my child?

Sango: That's right.

Inuyasha: (whispers) Makida.

Sango: I'm sorry, what was that?

Inuyasha: Makida, the child's name is Makida. (whispers again) She's just like in my dream. Only real. It's as if she's mocking us. (louder) I gotta go, I'll' see you guys later.

He went to grave to hope she'll give him guidance and her spirit and soul to be happy as long as he and Makida live. He put his finger on Makida's nose and she bit it. He was surprised at first, not knowing how to react. Then he remembered that it was her way of knowing if it was family or not. In the distance, though, Kouga smelled Inuyasha's blood and saw it as a chance to steal her from the wounded half-breed. He went there quickly to seek out his plot to take away Kagome, but little did he know, she was no longer there to steal from Inuyasha.

Kouga: Heh, well what do we have here?

Inuyasha: (in a soft-pained voice) Kouga… What the hell do you want?

Kouga: Hmmm? What kinda trick are you tryin to pull mutt-face? Where's Kagome?

Inuyasha: Wouldn't you like to know?

End.

Author: I can't type anymore! I'm gonna kill myself.

Next chapter: Show down between bloods

_Take what you receive _

_Write_

_Think _

_Tell_

_Turn wood into iron_

_ Iron Wood _


	10. Battle of Bloods

Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness

Ch. 10: The showdown between bloods

Kouga: This isn't funny mutt-face… (notices the blanket in Inuyasha's arms) What the hell is that!

Inuyasha: (being a smart ass) A baby you dunce! Now if you don't shut up, she'll be the one to kick your ass.

Kouga: It's another mutt! It's bad enough having one around, but now two… This is bullshit, you're gonna tell me where Kagome is mutt-face.

Inuyasha: Feh! If you want to know so bad, you'll follow me.

Inuyasha started to back track with the impatient Kouga on his heels. They quickly got down the mountain and passed the sacred tree. Kouga could smell the scent of faded blood. Inuyasha kept leading the wolf until he stopped. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome's grave. He knew was in no condition to walk, let alone start a fight with Kouga, but he knew it would be coming to him. Kouga finally looked where Inuyasha did and almost croaked. He saw nothing but fresh dirt, and a stone with 'Kagome' engraved in it. Kouga was out raged and naturally blamed Inuyasha.

Kouga: Inuyasha you son of a bitch, how dare you let MY Kagome die!

Inuyasha: It wasn't my fault… I couldn't help her, and it hurts me a lot more than you Kouga. And what do you mean by YOUR Kagome.

Kouga: It doesn't matter, you're still to blame here mutt-face! You weren't there to protect her. I'll kill you and that cursed baby of yours. Now die Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (holds out his hand) Stop! (Kouga pauses) You kill this baby and you kill me (Kouga starts to lunge) BUT! (he pauses again) You also kill what's left of Kagome. And if you kill me, you've destroyed everything you've "Worked" so hard to protect. You can kill us, but what would Kagome think?

Kouga: Damn you Inuyasha. You use that child as a crutch, cause you can't stay on your own damn feet. And if it's really Kagome's, prove it to me.

Inuyasha: (shows Kouga Makida, and he starts to walk away) You can kill me some other time, but no until she's older and can start taking care of herself.

Kouga was very angry at the last comment but Inuyasha had already left. Inuyasha returned to the mountain and heard some news about Kouga. They all said that he was thrown off a cliff, when he got into a fight with one of the elders. He just sat down on a stump and tried to sleep but a scent came upon him very quickly. He was in too much pain over Kagome to even pay attention to it. Then Ayame appeared out of the bushes near him but he was already asleep. She just laid on top of him waiting till he woke up. He soon opened his eyes and felt her warmth on his body.

Inuyasha: A… Aya… Ayame? Is that you?  
Ayame: It's me, don't worry. Are you sure you're alright, you sound really hurt.

Inuyasha: You have room to talk? You sound just as bad.

Ayame: I lost Kouga yesterday, but you probably already knew that. So what ails you?

Inuyasha: Yeah I knew. It's just, I lost Kagome. She died on her way back home. I was too injured to even walk her home. Shesshomaru came by and killed her, but I think she put up a good fight before he was able to take her down. Anyway, I can't find comfort in anything anymore. I just need something to love.

Ayame: That's so sad, I'm sorry. I hope that you're alright, it must be painful to have a loved one be killed by your own blood.

Inuyasha: It hurts but I know it could have been worse now.

Ayame: Really? And how would that be? (notices the blanket) What's this…

Inuyasha: Don't touch her. She's all I have left.

Ayame: (growls) Shesshomaru.

Shesshomaru: So you aren't as stupid as you look. Now move aside wolf, I have business with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Ayame, as much as I hate to say it, take her for me will ya? And what do you want now? Aren't you satisfied yet? You've managed to tare me apart, what more do you want?

Shesshomaru: I am pleased I killed that little wench. But my life won't be complete until I destroy you… Now DIE!

Shesshomaru attacks Inuyasha, knowing he wouldn't put up much of a fight, but Inuyasha just stared him down. He tries to hit Inuyasha with his poisoned hand but stops before it makes contact with his face. 'What in the samn hell? Why doesn't he move. What is with his eyes?' Inuyasha took advantage of his broths disability to hit him, and knocks him away with the handle of tesuiga. Shesshomaru felt an erge to run away and he did so. Leaving everything he worked so hard for behind.

Ayame: Is it safe?

Inuyasha: Yeah, it's alright. I just want my baby back.

Ayame: Right, here.

End

Author: Is KAGOME DEAD! IS SHE DEAD! You'll have to find out what really happened to her next chapter, or whatever chapter I tell you. But rest assured she is still alive. But is she the same, you'll find out. 00'


	11. Makida, Inuyasha, and Evils Apprentace

Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness

Ch.11: Makita, Inuyasha, and Evils New Apprentice

He had taken Makida away from Ayame and left. He hoped he would never have to confront her again. In fear of her coming to close. He had wondered why Shesshomaru had given up so easily, but he didn't care as long as Makida wasn't hurt. But what he wanted to do more than ever was to keep her secret from Naraku, which he was really good at. He had keep himself out of trouble as well.

It was about two years later, Makida was growing very fast and was already talking, and she could talk really well. She picked up on almost everything very quickly and was very close to her father. He had put his hair in a braid and tried to look somewhat human-like. He had worn a hat the day (hat as in what they had back then) hoping when he got to the village no one would recognize him. He was pretty good at acting human and soon found himself and Makida waling through the village streets with almost no one paying any mind to him or his daughter.

They all headed to the spot where his mother had died and was buried. Makida didn't know that her grandma was dead, but obviously knew her mom was. They had gotten about half way, when they were met by an elder. He was a short man who looked about 50. He slowly walked by them he turned around only to smile and keep walking.

Makida: Daddy, where are we?

Inuyasha: We're in the village I was born at. I just wanted to come back and see it.

Makida: Are you alright? You look in pain, daddy.

Inuyasha: Yeah it's just, I have a lot of bad and good memories in this place. And this is the place where grandma was killed, a long, long time ago.

Makida: (looks at a strange woman) Daddy, who's that? The woman with the hood on her head.

Inuyasha: I don't know, but…

Elder: (comes back) Hi there. Are you two lost or looking for something?

Inuyasha: No, we're just wondering who that young lady is.

Elder: Well, lets see… Ah yes, that's Kemaghro. She came here about a year ago and has lived here ever since.

Inuyasha: (sniffs the air and sneezes) Feh, she smells like Naraku. She must be one of his dirty little incarnations.

Kemaghro: How very observant of you. You're Inuyasha, yes?

Inuyasha: Yeah, that's me. Are you here to kill me or just one of Naraku's little message bearers.

Kemaghro: No, I have no need to kill you and I'm not a messenger, and never will be. And what's this? You must be little Makida, I've heard about you in the after world. Naraku never told me about you though, I guess he's too slow.

Inuyasha: One, how did you know my daughter and two, you'd better keep this to yourself or you'll get it. Understand?

Kemaghro: Don't worry, I have no intension of telling Naraku. I don't want her to go parentless like you did.

Inuyasha: How did you know that! Just what kind of stunt are you pulling here! And if you're a part of Naraku, why are you so sincere towards me? Why don't you kill me?

Kemaghro: If I told you, there would be no point in having you find out for yourself. And to me that take all the fun away. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Maybe even sooner that you think Inuyasha, dear. (she walks way)  
Makida: Daddy, what was that all about?  
Inuyasha: I don't know yet, but I'll find out. Now come on we have to find a place to sleep for the night.

Makida: Ok.

Inuyasha found what was his mother's palace. He was surprised they had rebuilt it. It looked just the same as it was when he was a child. Another royal family had taken over the property while he was gone. Since everyone thought he dead, they sold the land to someone else. He walked up to the door and knocked.

Lord: Yes and you are who?

Inuyasha: I am Inuyasha, a price of the dog demon clan of the west.

Lord: You're a demon!

Inuyasha: No. I'm a half-demon. I do believe this is the place that was once owned by Princess Iziouy (don't know how to spell name). Or do I have the wrong place?

Lord: Yes, this place was once owned by a Princess Iziouy. Why do you ask? And why did you come here in the first place.

Inuyasha: I came here to see my mother's grave. But it seems you built you house over it.

Lord: I'm sorry about that… Wait, your mother you said? But Princess Iziouy was the first and last person to own this property. And besides her son is dead… What was your name again?  
Inuyasha: (sigh) Inuyasha. Now, am I allowed to enter, or are you going to bombard me with more questions? Take your time on that one.

Lord: (thinks) You're! You're him, you're Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Yes, now may I pass so my daughter and I may get some sleep, kind lord?

Lord: (gulps) Sure, sorry about the sudden outburst. So you really own this place, so why didn't you ever come back?  
Inuyasha: Long story, and I don't have time to tell.

He lets Inuyasha inside and gives him his own private room for the night. He and Makida quickly made the room look like a home to them. They both got out their blankets and tried to go to sleep. They couldn't, they were to mystified by the strange woman they met that day. Inuyasha gave out a small smile at the thought of how much she was like Kagome. Then he remembered all he saw that day and they days about a year ago. The black shadow that followed them everywhere. 'Could that have been the same person?' he thought. Then he heard Makida start to cough. He didn't think about it for a while but she wouldn't stop. She soon was coughing up blood, and Inuyasha almost panicked. He picked up the small girl and tried everything he knew to get her to calm down. Then Kemaghro walks in.

Inuyasha: What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy, I have no time for you.

Kemaghro: I'm here to help. I brought a special herb, I could smell the blood from a mile away. But it looks like you don't need me, so I'll be going.

Inuyasha: (sigh) Ok. I do need help. I don't know what's happening to her. I'll take your help, but you can't go, please?

Kemaghro: Since you're a parent in desperate need of help, I'll do it for the child. But, there's a twist. If you promise not to freak out or tell Naraku what you know about me, I'll show you who I am. But like my promise to you, if you tell Naraku, you're a dead man. Got it?  
Inuyasha: Alright. Just help her first will ya?  
Kemaghro: Yes, she gets the attention first. Let me see her.

Inuyasha hands Makida to Kemaghro and she gives her the herb she needed. She quickly gave her back to Inuyasha as the little girl fell asleep in her arms. As she had told Inuyasha, she showed him who she was. She was a small girl (short that is) with long black hair, and small dog-ears on her head. He examined her even more closely and saw it was Kagome. He almost passed out at the sight of what was his bride to be. Only this time, she was a part of Naraku. She stayed by his side all night and helped sooth the pain of how she was alive and now Naraku's incarnation. She told him that he used her to intimidate him so he wouldn't fight and so he couldn't attack Naraku. And so they stayed until the next morning when they planned on how they will be able to do the things she needed to do without being caught. But it was to be final when she got back to Naraku's castle and talked with him.

End

Author: Poor Kagome. I hope she gets set free from that evil bastard. Oh wait, that's for me to decide. Find out how Naraku will take her plans that she made very carefully. And will she be able to stay with Inuyasha? Who knows! Anyway find out. BTW, Kagome being a half dog-demon was my brother's idea, so some of him is in this story too. I know, I'm a asshole on some things, but it's the only way I could think of Kagome coming back. Or never being dead, however you want to put it.

Take what you receive 

_Write_

_Think_

_Tell_

_Turn wood into iron_

_ Iron Wood _


	12. Naraku's Death and Inuyasha's New Power

Inuyasha: Out of the Darkness

Ch. 13: Naraku's Death and Inuyasha's new Power

Kagome headed back to Naraku's castle to converse over her plans for then next few years. She knew what she had to say in order to not make Naraku suspicious about what she would be doing. It was ready to rain, and the dark clouds rolled ominously over her head in the direction of the village. She saw a strange purple streak among them, pass slowly by her. She ignored it, and kept on walking towards his castle, figuring it was just a low demon.

Kanna- Kagome, what are you doing here?

Kagome- Huh? Oh, Kanna, I'm here to see Naraku.

Kanna- He left to get you a moment ago.

Kagome- He… did? Where'd he go?

Kanna- To your hiding spot.

Kagome- Oh, no. Inuyasha.

Kanna- What did you say?

Kagome- Sorry, Kanna. I have to go.

Kagome started in a dead sprint back to the village, catching and easily passing Naraku in no time. She was far enough ahead of him to get in the house and warn Inuyasha and Makida he was coming. She quickly hid them, covering their scents and power. Right when they were hidden, Naraku came in.

Naraku- Kagome… I want your full report. NOW!

Kagome- The young Half-demon passed through here not long ago, my lord. But there was something strange about him that I just couldn't touch. Also I felt a connection with him rise as he got close to me.

Naraku- Damn. You still have feelings for the bastard. Oh, well. I'll find another way out of this. Until then avoid any contact with him, I can't afford to loose another incarnation. Understood?

Kagome- Yes, my lord.

Naraku- Good. I'll be back periodically to check on you. I don't like the feeling that you could get to far with the half-bred weakling.

Kagome- Wait, my lord. Don't you trust me? Why must you check on me often, it seems unjust.

Naraku- Unjust you say?

Kagome- Yes.

Naraku- I'll be back with my final answer to your question. Until then, you won't leave this place. Or you'll loose more than the deal, got it?

Kagome- (softly) Yes , my lord. (Naraku leaves) Okay, you two can come out now. He's gone. For now at least.

Inuyasha- Good I thought he'd never leave. But it means that we've gotta get out of here and fast. C'mon Makida, we've gotta go now.

Makida- But, we've only just got here. Why do we have to go now?

Inuyasha- Because we're in real trouble if we stay here. I can't afford to loose you, not this late in the game.

Makida- Yes daddy, but…

Inuyasha- No buts… Let's get out of here before Naraku comes back and tries to kill us.

Makida- Yes daddy.

Kagome- Be careful. And try to stay out of trouble Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- You got it. See ya.

Kagome- Bye.

Inuyasha and Makida started back to the well the bone eaters well. Along the way they catch up with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. They gladly welcomed Inuyasha and Makida back into the group They seemed unusually worried about something but what Inuyasha couldn't find out.

Inuyasha- Hey guys, what's wrong. Why the long faces?

Miroku- It's Naraku, he's figured out that you have a child and he's after you. We can't stay here, we must keep moving if we don't want him to find us.

Inuyasha- How the hell did he find out! _'Man this aint good. If he gets a hold of Makida, he'll turn her against me like he did Kagome. Shit, there doesn't seem to be a way out except through the well. And if I go through the well, I'd have to stay there. There's no way I can win, just great, things were starting to look good too.'_

Miroku- Inuyasha, is there something wrong?

Inuyasha- Yeah, since you gave me that news, I don't know what to do. I can think of a way out of this and that means that Makida's life is in grave danger. I can't afford to loose her, she's all I have left. He already took Kagome, and now he wants her. **He puts his hand on Makida's head. **'_I can't believe how she can sleep so soundly. It almost seems impossible to do in this era. It makes me feel a little better that she can finally get some rest with all that's happening.'_

Sango- (to Miroku) I've never seen Inuyasha like this before. I mean so happy, ya know?

Miroku- It would seem to me like this child is that important to him. It makes him feel better to have her around I guess. What do you think.

Sango- I don't know. I think he's just a little strange, I mean he's never been that way unless Kagome was around. It kinda' scares me. It makes me feel… **Miroku fails again to keep is hands to himself and she slaps him.** How could you think of some thing like that when our friends live are in severe danger! PERVERT!

Miroku- Come, come my dearest Sango… I need to find some way to relax. You are the only one here who understands.

Sango- GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! **She punches him on the head**

Miroku- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Ok geese you don't have to be so harsh.

Inuyasha- SHUT UP! **Hears Makida Moaning **Are you two satisfied now? You woke up Makida, thanks. It took me forever to get her to fall asleep! Now she's up and she'll probably stay up too.

Miroku & Sango- I didn't do it! Blame the person beside me!

Inuyasha- It was both your faults, now shut up. I've had enough of your arguing for one night. And you'd better apologize to each other AND Makida. She's not feeling well that she had to leave her mother behind.

Miroku & Sango (again)- Fine.. Sorry, sorry Makida for waking you. Happy now?

Inuyasha- Well… I guess I'll accept that. **He feels a sudden jolt** What the hell! **Turns around to see Naraku** No… Go away!

Naraku- I believe you have something for me. And I'd like to take it.

Kagome- Not in your lifetime!

Inuyasha- K-Kagome!  
Naraku- Impudent wench. You'll pay for your betrayal.

Kagome came up quickly and hit Naraku from behind. It gave Inuyasha a chance to take Makida and set her somewhere away from Naraku. He then pulled out Tetsuiga and attacked the already busy Naraku. Naraku ducked at the sword swung at him, but failed to block the punch to the gut from his other side. Kagome and Inuyasha keep attacking Naraku, not giving him any chances of escape. Naraku was finally starting to get worn down by the continuous onslaught from the two hanyous. But as Naraku had predicted the two soon became to weak to fight and that's when he went for his prize. He reached for Makida and was quickly met by Inuyasha's blade. It cut his arm off, and made his jump backwards to avoid the next attack. It was so sudden that Naraku almost ran right into the blade and get hack into two pieces. He was angered that Inuyasha keep getting in his way and sent an attack that smashed right through the guts. Blood went everywhere and he collapsed to his knees, letting go of Tetsuiga as if it was a piece of molten lava. It fell to the ground and all his teammates could do is sit and stare in shock. I wasn't the first time, but this time his daughters life depended on it. No one could move, it was if they were all glued in place. Inuyasha cried out in horrible pain, as his attack punched through his body. He, almost having no life left, keep getting in Naraku's way however. He was determined to save Makida, and Naraku went for one final attack that should have killed him, but just bounced off him. His body then started to glow and ominous gold. And a somewhat heavenly figure appeared in front of Inuyasha. And he soon came out of the light perfectly fine, and more powerful than anyone would have imagined. It was a marvelous sight as Inuyasha came out of the light, as if he were a powerful heavenly being, and when he spoke, his voice had a slightly gotten deeper.

Inuyasha- Naraku, did you honestly think I'd be that easy to kill? You're pitiful.

Naraku- We'll see who's pitiful soon enough you pest.

Inuyasha- Fine, it's your life. I won't even have to lift a finger to kill you though.

Kagome- Inuyasha! What the hells going on!

Inuyasha- I'm not sure, but it makes me feel a lot better.

Naraku- DIE INUYASHA!

Inuyasha- Feh, not that old trick again.

Inuyasha seemed to disappear before Naraku's eyes. He simply vanished and reappeared over Naraku's head, and swiped him in half with Tetsuiga. He didn't kill Naraku, but then he used the Wind Scar and almost diminished his body. Naraku looked at Inuyasha in great shock as everyone else just stood and simply stared at the awesome display of power put before them. _How did he get so powerful._ Those words constantly repeating in Naraku's head. He was about to try to escape but then something hit him from behind. And Inuyasha took advantage of this, and used the Wind Scar to finish him off. His body was dead but his soul wouldn't leave until it got back at Inuyasha. He poisoned him with a special serum. Which would remain hidden until the right time came. Everyone soon gathered around Inuyasha and congratulated him on killing Naraku. And everyone started rejoicing.

Kagome- Inuyasha, you did it! **She runs up to him and gives him a big hug**. You killed Naraku, and freed me and everyone else under his control.

Sango- That means you freed my brother.

Miroku- Exactly Sango. It also means that I'm free of the Wind Tunnel.

Inuyasha- I don't know how I did that.

**Everyone starts looking at him closely to see how much he's changed. That was till Kagome saw something she didn't ever want or expect to see.**

Kagome- Inuyasha, YOU'RE A DEMON!

Inuyasha- What? I am?

Kagome- If you're not the explain those! **She pulled out a mirror and put it to Inuyasha's face.**

Inuyasha- That's not right. I'm not going crazy and I can still remember everything that just happened.

Miroku- Kagome calm down. Inuyasha was given this power because of his selfless acts. The gods intended this to happen, let's just count all our blessings, and rejoice that Inuyasha's new powers have destroyed the ultimate evil.

Inuyasha- I don't see what the fuss is about, I mean it makes me stronger, nothing else. I don't I've changed. Have I?

Kagome- No, you just seem to have managed something we all never thought you'd accomplish. But it doesn't mean that you can slack off when taking care of Makida with me, just cause you a mighty demon now. Just means you have to work harder, to keep your status as the most powerful demon alive.

Inuyasha- That shouldn't be to hard, I mean I have the rest of my life ahead of me, so why should I worry about a silly title that don't mean anything? I just wanna live for now. That's all I need to know.

End

Author- Wow. Sorry I haven't posted in so long, it's just I've been under a lot of pressure lately, and have time to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story may continue, but I'm going to start a new story on the life of Makida. Call it a life's lesson, and it follow my personal favorite characters life, at home school, whatever. I will be for sure in maybe a week to see how chapter 1 would turn out, and instead just keep working on this one if the other doesn't work out. Thanks for being so patient. Next chapter should be up shortly. And special thanks to SpoonBoyRulz for being my faithful reader/reviewer. Thanks for your support.

Take what you receive 

_Write _

_Think _

_Tell_

_Turn wood into iron_

_Iron Wood _


End file.
